He's Gone to Find Arthur
by Servant of Fire
Summary: Free verse account of how the street kids in London take the news of Holmes "death". And what they teach Watson by their faith.


**He's Gone to Find Arthur~**

_The children tiptoe past the old door,_

_Of 221 B,on old Baker Street,_

_The children are carefully light on their feet,_

_Come to see it, the place where they lived, once apoun a time,..._

_~As for the doctor, there's really no news,_

_Married and moved, and on with his life,_

_But sad since it happened, which shocked the children,_

_To his bones sad, so sad that it chills,_

_And Janey saw snow, though it's summer holiday,_

_~It was Peter who made the desicion,_

_Called all the lads, and told them what for,_

_And said, "Now men,the youngers won't get it,_

_See Wally-the- Ginger still sucks his thumb,_

_And Sarah is only as tall as a bottle,_

_And Madeline's much too silly for 10,_

_So let's not tell this lot Mr. Holmes is gone now forever,_

_Don't tell them the poor bloke's went off and drowned,_

_"What say you, drowned? Oh perish the thought!"_

_"Peter, you're lying!", "SHH!, say not a word,"_

_See little Andrew hears all that we're saying,_

_He's small, and yet clever, but won't understand,_

_So here's what we'll tell them, and poor fools shall believe it,_

_We'll tell them he's sailed off to fairy land,_

_Tell them, he's gone to find Arthur,"_

_~So that's what the big lads told the smaller,_

_But some still were baffled,and yet felt the pain,_

_That Clever Mr. Holmes would go before summer,_

_"But what of his experiments!" cried tiny Amelia,_

_"He taught me science, and gave me tupence,_

_If I would go and catch for him flies,_

_And spiders, and frogs, and all sorts of creatures,_

_That may have filled the Ark, that Noah built God,"_

_"Or what of his music!" piped Little Charles,_

_"He'd play it for us lot that sleep in the alley on Drury,_

_And it'd scair off the mean blokes that carry toy swords,_

_And try to steal pennies and all that I have,_

_And as for the rats, it put them to sleep,_

_And then he'd light up his pipe, and he'd sit, and he'd think,_

_Until he had solved it, whatever he was solving,_

_And said to me 'Charlie, we've done it again,_

_And now that's enough , for tonight's adventures,_

_Take this blanket, you have greater need of it,_

_And quickly go back to what you call a bed,!'_

_~"What of those adventures?!" Bartholomew cried,_

_The little fellow wailed , as Dr. Watson walked by, _

_"Or what of the papers, without Sherlock Holmes,_

_There won't be any stories that we'll want to read!"_

_Dr. Watson stopped and he staired, and he fiercely agreed,_

_And the children ran to him, "Doctor!," they cried, _

_"Why did he go, when will he come? _

_Will Arthur be with him, when he returns?_

_And maybe Robin Hood,too, if we have any luck,_

_At that our Doctor was fully dumbstruck, _

_~Poor little children, too quickly they'll learn,_

_King Arthur is dead, and won't be sailing home,_

_And Robin Hood too, is asleep in Sherwood,_

_Under the green trees, in the lazy summer sun,_

_And he's not waking up, and neither shall Holmes,_

_Ever come back, for the water carried him far away,_

_This was a hard truth Doctor Watson couldn't just say,_

_So this only he said,_

_~"If you believe and be good and pray,_

_And watch by the Thames at noon everyday,_

_Maybe one day you'll see big white sails,_

_You won't have to look hard, they'll be big as clouds,_

_Arthur will be on the forecastle deck,_

_Robin Hood at the prow,_

_And Holmes will be at the helm ,ofcourse,_

_For he was the one who set sail,..."_

_~And then with a chuckle to hide his tears,_

_Lest he only worsen the childrens fears,_

_Doctor Watson turned away, _

_And wished it were true, that a ship would soon come,_

_And his old friend would blow in with the wind,_

_"He's gone to find Arthur," he told himself,_

_"If I wish hard enough on Polaris,_

_The North Star to guide him, the wind to steer,_

_Then maybe just maybe, he soon will appear,_

_And with him come Arthur and the end of the world,_

_Happily ever after, but it isn't so simple as that,_

_The world is a sad place, but the children can teach us,_

_That it's better to believe, even in vain..._


End file.
